Bound By Tomorrow
by Midnight Rose of Sorrow
Summary: Kagome is living in the Feudal era with her love InuYasha and is set for happily ever after. Though an evil spider demon plans to change that. After a series of events she finds herself questioning everything, including where her heart lies. Will add more chapters if I get good reviews, and some indication this story is enjoyed. Warning there is one lemon. First story ive done.
1. Prologue

A/N:I do not own the character's from InuYasha. My first fan fiction, i hope you enjoy.

** Prologue – Happily Ever After**

The feudal era – where demons and priestesses reside battling for dominance, the classic good versus evil, a battle that will go on as long as time itself. The vast green grass, the tree's and forests, running clear streams, the steaming hot springs and crisp clean air it was a far cry from the world she had left behind her as she climbed out the well. The bright sun light hit her face, blinding her momentarily, as she sat on the edge of the well.

_I'm Kagome Higarashi, an eighteen year old high school graduate living in 20__th__ century Japan. Technically. I also live in the feudal era, 500 years in the past. I can travel between both worlds using the Bone Eaters well which allows me to pass between the differing times, largely due to my own spiritual powers which I've still yet to master completely. Three years it has been since the defeat of Naraku and my return to this era. Sango and Miroku were quickly married after I had disappeared and had started a family. In three years they had had three kids, twin girls and an infant son. Sango's brother was rebuilding the Demon Slayers village and training to become an even better, wanting to make good use of the second chance at life the priestess Kikiyou had given him. Kaede had taken in Rin, who had been saved from death by Sesshomaru, so she could grow up in the village before deciding whether she wanted to continue travelling with the Demon Lord. Shippo leaves the village often to continue taking the fox exams to became a full-fledged high ranked fox demon._

_Then there was InuYasha. The half demon who held my heart completely in his claws. The reason I came back to the feudal era. My feelings for him allowed the well to connect to the past again after the well had closed when the jewel was banished from the world and I was left in my time. Three years we were apart. And I was overjoyed when I finally made it back and I saw him again. His long silver hair with wild bangs that covered his eyes when he looked down, his cute fluffy ears that were soft as chinchilla fur, his golden eyes like golden orbs that melted the soul, his smile showing his fangs which were pearl white, he truly is perfection. Wearing his red robe of the fire rat he had greeted me with a hug, and from that day we had promised to never part. Together we are bound to tomorrow._

Kagome sighed as she sat on the wells edge. She was early but was content to stay at the well rather than go into the village. InuYasha had allowed her to go back home alone, for the first time since she was returned to him, so she could spend some time with her family who she had missed dearly. Normally he came with her, but then she always spent her time with him. This time she actually wanted to spend time with her mother Sonya, younger brother Souta and her grandfather Itachi. It was the anniversary of her father's death, and a time her family always spent together. She had enjoyed her time but had missed InuYasha terribly as he was so much a part of her now, like the air she breathed and needed to stay alive. Being away felt like half of her was missing. But as much as her family loved her dog-eared boyfriend, they missed spending time with Kagome as they used too so she was happy to oblige them with a visit alone.

Since the defeat of Naraku, Kagome and InuYasha had been married in a quick spur of the moment wedding, with the joy of having her back he had wanted to waste little time in claiming her as his, so Miroku had happily agreed to bless by marrying them in a small ceremony. Kind of like a registry office wedding, if one wanted to make comparison. Kagome hadn't even worn a Kimono, just the clothes she had arrived in. After the wedding she has thought they were to begin their 'honeymoon' but despite being married, they hadn't done more than kiss. She had asked him once why, and he had said he didn't want to hurt her. He was a half demon, and he was afraid that in the throes of passion he would hurt her. What she didn't know is that he had his own secret reason for not wanting to consummate their marriage. He knew what it was like to grow up a half demon, how horrible would he and Kagome's children be treated for being even more dilute in demon blood? Despite whose diluted demon blood it was? He would never tell her though, it would break her heart.

InuYasha walked over to the well and saw Kagome sitting waiting for him, she smelled of strawberries and sun, and was contently watching a pair of larks fly in the sky above. She truly was an amazing sight. Her midnight hair down to her waist, blowing in the wind, her beautiful brown eyes that sparkled in the sun, her slim but soft body, legs that stretched for miles –so it seemed, and her porcelain white skin that was soft and warm. God only knew how much he wanted her, but just having her as he did was enough. Uncomplicated. Plus if she wanted to play mum, she could always help Sango out with her and Miroku's children.

"Hey, your early" said InuYasha as he helped her off her seat, drawing her into a warm embrace.  
"Yeah I know, I missed you" she replied into his chest.  
"How are you?" InuYasha knew the occasion she had gone home for, but he couldn't sense any sadness in her.  
"I'm okay, my father died when I was young and it has been so long that it doesn't hurt so much anymore. I love my father with all my heart, but it isn't healthy to grieve forever" she said smiling up at him.  
"Besides, I have you" she added before lightly kissing him on the lips.  
InuYasha knew what she meant. He had never met his father, who had bequeathed him his amazing sword, the Tessaiga.  
"Let's go home" He said, smiling back slightly blushing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Black magic**

In the cursed cave of Onigumo, a woman sat crying. She was the dead bandits sister and she had thought him dead until visiting the village where Kaede was priestess and had heard the overly told story of how it had to be rebuilt after the evil demon, spawned from the bandit Onigumo after taking in hundreds of demons into his body, Naraku had destroyed the village. Ino had then sought out Kaede in private and asked for the details of her brother's tragic death. Kaede had told her with a heavy heart knowing with each sentence, the young woman's shoulders slumped further and tears flowed more. Ino had loved her brother. To hear he had done such unspeakable evil was too much. So she had gone to the last place her brother had been himself for comfort, and laid flowers at the outline of where his body was, a place grass wouldn't grow.

She would have been at peace had she continued to believe her brother died in the house fire, she had been told he was burnt in. She hadn't known he was thrown over a cliff and ended up in the cave unable to move. The priestess Kikyo had shown him compassion, and lost her life –twice to her brother.  
"They lied." A voice said.  
"Who, who is there?" she said afraid.  
"Do not fear me, I am your brother, Onigumo."  
She froze, shaking her head she dismissed the thought.  
"A cruel joke to say to a grieving woman" she whispered.  
"Ino, this is not a joke. I am the reincarnation of your brother and my soul is your brothers. I am your brother." The voice said in a silky smooth tone.  
"If so, reincarnations do not remember their past lives, so you are a liar."  
"Ino, for whatever reason, I remember everything. Our childhood when we would play hide-and-go-e-seek and our parents who loved and adored us would watch. I remember your rare blue eyes, for one with such dark hair." The voice said sadly.  
"It, is it really you?" she sobbed.  
"Remember the promise we made under our grandfathers cherry blossom tree, that should we grow up and marry, we would always visit each other despite how far away we are."  
"Yes, I do, oh Onigumo where are you. I cannot see you!" she cried.  
"I am sadly reincarnated as a demon spider" The voice said sadly.  
"Whaat? Your, a demon?" she whispered looking around.

A small spider came down from the ceiling of the cave on a thread of silk, making Ino scream.  
"Shh sister, I am still your brother." The spider hissed.  
"Why. Why did you do all of them bad things to all those good people." She said numbly.  
"I told you they lied." The spider repeated.  
"I don't understand. A whole village witnessed the destruction you caused. Some places where your evil poison hit the village, grass still doesn't grow." She said angrily.  
"I was possessed by a curse the priestess Kikyo placed on me. She pretended to care for me while I was immobile and in pain. She sent the demons into me. She made me blind with images of her naked body, she teased me into insanity. She told me should I rid her of the half demon who claimed her as his, she would be with me. So she planned her death, her revival, but she didn't think the process would take so long and things were complicated when she was reincarnated into a time travelling teenager with spiritual power, but still her plan came into play. I believed that I loved her. So I did all that I was asked. Then I realised she had cursed me. Her curse meant that I lost control of my body, the demons within ruled me and took control and were set on the path to power and wanted the jewel to be rid of me forever. I could only influence the demons to kill her, hoping her death would end my curse. She used the last of her dying strength to ensure I would remain prisoner in my body. She despised me for the actions my poor choices in life lead me, her hate of my murdering bandit ways meant her curse would remain unbroken until my death." The spider explained.

"Why would she use so much time and effort to specifically hurt you, there are many bandits and even worse people. Why you?" Questioned Ino.  
"Because the half demon she fell in love with tainted her soul, and I was the first tormented soul she came across" The spider said, sadly.  
Ino could hear the pain in the spiders voice and her heart broke.  
"Oh Onigumo, it really is you isn't it? Is there anything I can do?  
The spider smiled, so the trap had been set, the idiot human had believed the spill of lies that had flown like honey out of his mouth. He would have to thank the demon who gave him the orb that allowed him to see memories of someone's past within a certain range of that person, a useful tool in the quest to make this woman believe that he has her reincarnated brother. His brother was the spider who had set the plans in motion to allow the real Onigumo to become Naraku, thus joining the demons to become the infamous evil entity. But Mika had planned to surpass his brother in evil. Mika had watched as his brother's plan came into action, and thought of his own claim to fame. His brother Genka had failed in the aspect that no-one knew he alone was responsible for Naraku's birth. Once he had joined the demons entering the bandit's body, the fame went to Naraku for all his evil deeds. Mika wouldn't make that mistake. He wanted to kill the girl and have the world know he did it. He also wanted to break InuYasha, worse than Naraku had. He a small spider demon.

"Sister, I believe you are a priestess in training are you not" Mika said.  
"Why, yes how did you know" She said quietly.  
"In death I watched over you, saw you train in numerous villages then finally reach this village where you sought to learn from the priestess Kaede, sister of the great priestess Kikyo."  
"Yes, but I have no asked her, not after I learnt of your real fate."  
"This is what I ask you, train with her, and become strong so that you may be able to kill the reincarnation of Kikyo for what she did to me. The torture I went through at her hand." The spider said with hatred.

Ino was confused did Kikyo's reincarnation remember her past life too? Was it not fruitless to avenge a wrong doing, if the person didn't know what it was they did?  
"Brother, how is it that you remember your past life? Does Kikyo's reincarnation remember her past life too? It shouldn't be possible" She said in a disbelieving tone.  
Stupid human. Mika thought as he tried to think of more lies.  
"I remember because before the jewel disappeared and I was taken to the afterlife to be reincarnated, I prayed to never forget her evil ways. And when I was born as this demon, I hadn't forgotten. As for Kikyo's reincarnation she was around to see what evil things Kikyo did, but because her lover loved the priestess she let her have her evil way. So she has to die. She allowed this to happen to me" Mika was proud of his lies. He should be called the master of lies.

Ino thought over his words. It was true the half demon with Kagome was in love with Kikyo. She knew their names even if her brother hadn't given them. The village she was in was where they lived. And she had seen them walk past as the villagers had told her the story of Naraku's defeat at their hands. Her brother's words must be true. He wouldn't lie to her. But how could she kill Kagome? Her half demon husband would tear her in half. But he was her family. She had to help him.

"I will do it." She said sadly.  
"Thank you sister I need you to travel south, and begin training with a woman Kira. She is a powerful dark priestess and learnt from Tsubaki herself. She will instruct you on how you can destroy the priestess incarnation."  
Ino stood up and bowed to her spider brother and set off. Mika chuckled in delight. The wheels were set in motion. He would surpass his brother and do what he failed to do.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Deceit**

It had been half a year since Ino had left to begin training with Kira, and she looked at the village before her. She knew what had to be done. She pulled out the small worm in her hand and blew on it. Kira had told her in order to get a demon to do as she willed she needed to be in-sync with her dark magic. And Ino had a task for this demon worm. It was midnight and the village was in a deep slumber except for the guards that kept watch.

"Go" she said, releasing the worm.  
The worm wiggled into the hut Kagome and InuYasha shared, and she walked away. The plan was in action, she had to tell her brother. It wouldn't be long now.

The worm wiggled up onto the sleeping girl, lying next to the snoring half demon. The worm darted into her open mouth as she breathed steadily.  
"Ahh *cough* gross I think I swallowed a bug" Kagome spluttered.  
"Go back to sleep, think of it as extra protein, was most likely a spider or somethin" InuYasha mumbled.  
Kagome disgusted, went back to sleep. As she slept she didn't feel as her stomach began expanding.

"Kagome, what the hell is going on?" InuYasha roared.  
Huh? She thought as she awoke, she tried to get up, but she couldn't.  
"Inu, InuYasha? What?" She started before he cut in.  
"What is this? Your stomach? Are you kidding me, how can it be flat then like this? You look pregnant. Is that it? Are you pregnant? Is this what it is like in your era?" He ranted.  
Kagome looked down and saw the cause of his pain. She was enormous. She looked nine months pregnant.  
"I, I don't know how this happened!"She cried finally getting on her feet.

"I know what has happened." A voice came into a hut.  
A woman with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes stared at them.  
"Please tell me!" Kagome pleaded.  
"You mated with a demon, you can't tell me you didn't, or how else are you pregnant? My bet it was the demon lives not far from the village. By the shock on your face I take it you didn't think you would show so fast. Well it happens with certain demons. The pregnancies where the young grow that fast, are generally the ones that mean they will devour you from the inside out to be born. Alas the fate of one to fall for a demons charm. So tell me, was it the slug demon I smelt in the village last night that you mated with? I smell him all over you. I'd say you have until sunset before you birth your gross babies." The woman said cruelly.  
"Ka-Kagome, did you mate with a demon?" InuYasha whispered. His heart was broken. He could smell the demon aura around her.  
"No! I swear, I did no such thing, how could you say that?" She cried.

Ino smiled. The demon worm had done its job. Inside her belly it had swelled to make her look pregnant, she had achieved what her brother asked. To break them up before she killed the fat woman crying at her feet. She knew InuYasha could smell the demon, but though it was her offspring, not the parasitic demon worm within her. Ino had planted the seed of doubt and as she watched InuYasha's expression turn to rage, she smiled.  
"Kagome, how could you? You promised to be mine, and because I wouldn't mate with you, you went out and got your pleasure elsewhere? I can't even look at you, you make me sick. I gave you all I had and you do this to me?" He raged.  
"InuYasha please look at me and believe me when I say I would never set out to hurt you this way. I love you. It has to be a trick, I didn't do anything wrong. I'm still pure the way you decided to leave me" She cried

InuYasha had never been so hurt since Kikyo shot him with her arrow. His heart broke and he lost his human heart. The demon inside thus took control. His face changed, and his glowed red. He had lost all control. He cut Kagome's stomach with his claws, ripping out the expanded worm.  
"You are disguising, here is your ugly offspring looking at it makes me as sick as when I look at you" He growled.  
Kagome had lost consciousness. Her blood pooling around her.  
Ino left, leaving the woman to die, InuYasha had done her work for her, her brother had his revenge.  
InuYasha looked at the dying girl below him. He had allowed his demon to take control. And thus lost who he thought loved him. He had loved her. But the betrayal was too much, he couldn't hold her hand and be there with her as she died. She broke him worse than Kikyo did. She took his love whilst another pleasured her. He got up and sped out of the room into the forest, his forest, and didn't look back. He needed to get her scent off his hands. He needed to be free of her. Tears ran out of his red eyes as he let a pained cry leave his lips.

Rin had heard the yelling and had gone into Kagome's hut and screamed. Her stomach was cut open and a bloody worm lying slashed beside her. There was blood everywhere.  
"Kaede!" Rin screamed.  
Sesshomaru and Jaken had just landed in the village, as Sesshomaru had a new Kimono for Rin. He had speed up pace when he had smelt blood, and felt his brother's aura change. He knew it wasn't Rin's blood, but he wanted to make sure she wasn't in danger. Once his brother lost himself to his demon side, he lost all reasoning, so he had to make sure he was away from Rin. His sword Tensaiga wouldn't save her a second time. What he saw when he walked into the hut looked like a sight from hell.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Young blood spills**

"Rin, what has happened" He said coldly.  
He saw his brothers so called wife lying on the ground, life blood spilling on the floor, with a gash in her stomach. She wasn't breathing. Beside her lay a slashed demon worm.  
"Oh" Kaede had reached the hut and seen the sight and fell to her knee's  
"Child, tell me did InuYasha do this?" She said with pain apparent in her voice.  
"I don't know, I ran in after hearing him yell at her and he wasn't here, and Ka-Kagome was like this" Rin cried.  
"InuYasha did this, his scent is all over this girls wounds. It seems he has changed, lost his heart to his demon side." Sesshomaru stated looking at Rin.  
"Come Rin, let us not linger here any longer." He held his hand out to her.  
"No, I won't leave Kagome, please Lord Sesshomaru can you help me save her?" Rin pleaded.  
"She is beyond saving" He said simply.  
"And is our lord would waste his time on this pathetic human!" Jaken said outraged.  
"Please lord use your sword, as you did for me! Please I beg you!"  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes. This woman was not worth saving, a waste of his time. But Rin would not see it that way. He unsheathed his sword and waited to see the messengers of the underworld. With one deft swing he had saved her, and her chest rose and fell. Her wound had not completely healed and remained open, though the bleeding had stopped.  
"Thank you lord Sesshomaru, oh thank you, thank you!" Rin cried as she jumped and hugged him. Once she realised what she had done she quickly let go and apologised.  
"Forgive me my lord"  
"Insolent child" growled Jaken. Not only did she beg there master to save a worthless woman's life but she had hugged him.  
Sesshomaru placed his sword back in his sheath.  
"Let us go now Rin."  
"Lord she is still injured can we not take her with us? Please?" Rin pleaded.  
Jaken's mouth fell open, this child was crazy, asking more after being given so much.  
"Rin the lord has better things to do than take care of this worthless human" He yelled.  
"Does he not take care of me? Shut up Jaken. Not all humans are worthless and Kagome has helped me many times!" Rin yelled.  
Rin rarely spoke up like this but she loved the woman lying in her drying blood and was going to help her after all she had done for her.  
"Child I can care for her, take her to the demon slayers village and have Sango and Miroku help her" Kaede intervened.  
"No" Rin shook her head. Sesshomaru growled in his head. He wanted to leave why this child was being so stubborn was beyond him.

"Rin" Jaken whined.  
"No, I will care for her, her friends are living happily and peacefully. Some have families and they don't need to be bothered by what our lord's brother has done to her!" She yelled.  
Jaken was bemused, now the child brought up lord Sesshomaru's brother up. She clearly had a death wish.  
"Come Rin, you may take her as you wish." Sesshomaru said as he walked out the hut. He didn't want to leave Rin here encase his half brother returned, but couldn't wait around for her to be convinced to leave the unconscious woman behind.  
Jaken and Kaede were in shock though both knew it was because he had tired of the agreement that he had agreed to take Kagome.  
Kaede got a few of the village men to place the injured woman onto Ah-Un the two headed dragon so Rin could fly her to the lords home in the west. Sesshomaru would not help. He hated the fact he had been forced to make such a decision but as soon as the girl was healed he would get Rin to get rid of her. Kaede feared for Kagome, and feared for what her caregivers would do when she healed, but could only watch them as they flew away.

By nightfall they had reached the palace. Sesshomaru being the lord of the west had a large palace on the mountains, where Rin had stayed when they weren't travelling. Sesshomaru had rarely stayed there long until Naraku's defeat. But he enjoyed looking for further ways to reach even more power and still left quite often but not as long as he used to leave for. This made his servants nervous as he was a cold lord and nothing but perfection was allowed. When they saw him coming they quickly opened the gate for him. They smelt human blood, and saw Rin on Ah-Un and behind her an unconscious woman. Another human. Great, soon there lord will be known as the great human lover of the west. And will lose his feared reputation. Was he like his father? Who had mated with a human?  
Sesshomaru ordered a servant Iris to take Rin and Kagome to Rin's quarters then set off to his own study to catch up on the happenings of his land.

Rin sponged Kagome's forehead with warm water and lavender to calm her dreams. She looked at her wound on her stomach, it was horrible.  
"Iris can you fix this wound?" Rin asked  
Iris looked at the human woman, how she survived this long she didn't know, but her only hope now was for the wound to be cleaned and then sewn up.  
"I can young one. I'll get some demon spider thread, boil it then sew up this human girl's wounds, but first I will have to clean them using heated sake." Iris said walking away.  
At least the bleeding has stopped thanks to lord Sesshomaru. But why hasn't she woken? I woke straight away when the lord saved me. My wounds had healed. Why haven't hers? Rin thought.

It was dark where she was. Her heart hurt. She was crying though she didn't know why. Blood was pouring out of her stomach and she felt weak. Still she stood. Searching, though she didn't know what it was she was looking for. Again she looked at her wound, why couldn't she feel it? She could only feel pain in her heart. Like her heart was ripped apart, bleeding. Then she saw him. His red robe was billowing, though in the dark she could see no wind, as he turned to face her with glowing red eyes. This wasn't right. He had golden eyes, why were they red? Fear engulfed her as she reached out to touch him. With one strike he had hit her and more blood poured out her stomach.  
"Inu-InuYasha? How, I thought you loved me?" She cried as the demon in front of her growled with anger and hate. I thought you loved me, she thought again sadly as her blood poured out into the darkness.

Kagome was sweating with her face screwed up in pain, and Rin was worried. Her master had saved her, why was she still suffering so? She kept whispering InuYasha over and over. Until she had cried out "I thought you loved me" before finally going quiet in her sleep. Iris was finished cleaning the wound and had begun stitching the gaping wound on the girl's stomach. It would take awhile as it was a large tear and it had not been cleanly made. Iris looked over to Rin who was still patting cloths with warm water and lavender on the woman's head. For such a young child, maybe six years of age, she had determination.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Wide awake**

A week had passed since Rin had brought the injured woman into the palace of the west and she still hadn't woken. Rin had spent most of her time at the woman's side, trying to get her to open her eyes. She sang, placed warm washcloths on her head and held her hand. Sesshomaru was away from the castle, he had business with Totosai, so Jaken was left to watch Rin who was watching the woman. Jaken couldn't understand why Rin didn't just give up. It was clear she was beyond even their master's help, since even the Tensaiga hadn't opened her eyes after bringing her back as it had Rin. Today Kagome lay trashing with a raging fever her wound, even after Iris had cleaned and sewn it up, had become infected and she was delirious.

Kagome was still in the dark, her wound was still bleeding and her heart was still aching. The demon in the red robe, the demon she loved kept attacking her. H kept staring at her with accusing eyes whilst he growled that she betrayed him. She was powerless to stop him. He didn't believe her after she had given him her heart and soul. Even after she forgave him for when he would chose Kikyo over her. He didn't trust her as she trusted him. Her body pulsed at that thought. He didn't trust her after she gave him everything. She had given him her all, and he still held back, why else hadn't they consummated their marriage. Slowly the darkness went away and she could see light. Kagome opened her eyes.

She was in a softly lit room in a large bed with fur blankets, soft like chinchilla fur, and red curtains that hung down around the bed, but open. A hand basin was next to the bed on a side table with water and a cloth, smelt like lavender. Kagome remembered her wound and looked down. She was wearing a plan green Kimono with a large black sash. She opened her garment and looked at her stomach. Almost like a c-section she had long red wound along the width of her stomach, it felt hot and looked like it had been stitched. It hurt. The pain blinded her. She fixed up her gown and went to get out of bed. It brought tears to her eyes. Where was she? She walked over to where the door was open and looked out into a dark corridor. She could see no-one, but felt demonic aura everywhere. As silently as she could without panting to hard she made her way down the corridor, using a hand on the wall to steady herself. She had to stop every few steps because of the pain. She could see and open window casement and headed toward it.

Sesshomaru was on the way back to his palace with his newly sharpened Baksaiga, Totosai had done a good job, maybe the fear that he would kill him made it so. It was early hours of the morning and only the sentries guarding the gates would be awake. He would have peace for a few hours at least. Maybe the girl had awoken and was no longer there. Wishful thinking, but her presence made Rin sad, as the woman lay like death. Sesshomaru had enquired to Totosai asking why if he had brought a woman back to life, her wound remained and she didn't wake. Totosai said it was a matter of how she died and if her heart was broken. Sesshomaru didn't care for the girl he just wanted to know if his sword was faulty.

He looked up and saw his palace, then looked closer. Someone wearing green was attempting to get out of the window. Catching the scent, it was the human girl with priestess powers. He could smell sickness, pain and her wound. She had awoken but was still gravely injured. He did not care if she got out and ran away, she would certainly die in the forest, as she was easy prey. But Rin would be upset so he flew to get her.

Kagome was still delirious though she had managed to get up onto the window casement. She stood looking down, it was a short fall, and near the forest. She didn't know where she was all she knew is that she had to get to him. Ask why he hadn't believed her. Ask why him why he had tried to kill her and how he was able to since he was meant to love her. She kept seeing him in the forest, everywhere she turned. She closed her eyes and got ready to jump. It would hurt but she had to get to him. She leapt off the edge.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe how stupid this girl was, he quickened his pace, and caught her in his arms. She was surprisingly hot, she must have an infection causing a fever. She had sweat on her brow and her face was screwed up in pain. Her eyes were sightless. She wasn't in control and delirious. Her eyes began to focus and she saw who had her in his grip as he floated down.  
"Inu- no wait Sesshomaru?" She whispered. Then she did something he was not prepared. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.  
"He dint believe me, didn't love me. He tried to kill me." She sobbed over and over.  
Sesshomaru was infuriated, this human wench was crying on him and had him in a grip that was sickening him. He went to pull her away, and then she looked up at him tears in her eyes.

His heart stopped. He felt like he had been struck by lightning. Her face was so sad, her eyes filled with sorrow. He felt pity. She reached up and touched his face, smiling weakly.  
"Please don't kill me.." She whispered before falling into blackness.  
He stood with the sleeping girl in his arms.  
He was disgusted in himself for feeling pity for this worthless girl. He held his free hand up and was ready to strike her with his poison claws. But he couldn't do it. Rin wouldn't forgive him. Or at least that's what he told himself.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – The plot thickens**

Ino was furious. She had been told by a villager that a demon had saved that girl Kagome from her death after she had told her brother she was successful, and he had asked for some graveyard soil to be sure. As a demon he could smell if it was hers after she had been freshly buried. But when searching for a new grave she had been told the girl had lived, and InuYasha had left deep into his forest, taken over by his demon side. Her brother hadn't been thrilled at the news and had asked her to find her. But nobody knew where this demon Sesshomaru had taken her. Ino's heart was slowly becoming tainted by her actions. Being around her demon brother had changed her, though she did not see it. All she wanted was to please her brother by granting his wish, her brother who by a cruel twist of fate was reincarnated into a demon and she wanted to give him some happiness.

InuYasha was nowhere to be found in the forest which was bothersome. Without either of them she couldn't complete her brother's task. She had stolen a horse and began riding through the forest to try and find him as Mika sat in the cave planning new plans. He was about to travel to the village and tell them all what he had done after it was confirmed the girl was dead to gain his fame and notability he so wished when Ino has told him she had failed and Kagome lived. He was disappointed as it would have been perfect if InuYasha had killed the girl, he would be broken when he learnt the truth knowing she died at his hand rather than another's as Mika had previously planned. But what to do now he pondered, what to do now.

Kagome awoke to a child singing and opened her eyes. Rin was wiping her forehead with a warm cloth and singing a song about flowers.  
"Kagome you're awake finally!" Rin squealed.  
"Rin, where am I?" Kagome asked in a small voice. She was still in a lot of pain and still had a fever.  
"Lord Sesshomaru's palace, I brought you here to take care of you to say thank you for all that you do for me in the village" Rin said  
"Th-Thank you" Kagome whispered. Had she dreamed the events of last night, surely? Sesshomaru would have killed her where she stood, had she really touched his face. Yet her finger tips felt cold, like she imagined his face would feel.  
"I'll go let the lord know you're awake." Rin laughed as she ran out of the room.  
Kagome smiled a weak smile, the girl had a huge heart, and she would thank her for what she had done. Sitting up was an effort, as was standing. She saw that she was dressed in the same green kimono she had on in her dream. Kagome stood and went to try and find Rin. She walked down the brightly lit corridor, which looked familiar and a closed window casement with bright sunlight shining through. She stopped and put her hand on it, surely, it had been a dream hadn't it. She was still alive. That should be proof in itself.

Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru hated humans, except for Rin it seemed, she would not linger here. She had to find InuYasha, and clear the air, providing he didn't kill her. She still loved him. But he hadn't believed her after all they had been through. Rin had told her that she hadn't been pregnant. That the Lord had told her it was a parasitic demon worm that had been slashed beside her. InuYasha had he stopped to listen may of smelt that, instead of assuming it was her alleged offspring. She did feel bad, had roles been reversed she would have thought the same. But she would have listened. She wouldn't have attempted to kill him. With a heavy heart she had decided she would leave InuYasha. Find a village elsewhere since she couldn't return back home.

She went back to the room she had been cared for in and left Rin a note thanking her for all she had done. Sending love her way and hopes they would meet again. Then she headed back down the corridor and opened the closed window. The drop wasn't too far, but enough to know it would hurt. She felt her injury hot and proud across her stomach. She took a deep breath and went to jump down. She expected pain when she hit the ground, but instead she felt cold, solid arms around her.  
She gasped when she looked up into golden eyes burning with fury.

"Good catch m'Lord" Rin cheered.  
"That was stupid wench, it would upset Rin very much had you purposely hurt yourself to escape her, after all the care she had given you!" Jaken yelled waving his staff around.  
Sesshomaru said nothing as he set her down and walked away.  
"Th-Thank you!" Kagome called after him. He stopped and simply said  
"Let's not try for three" and continued walking away.  
Sesshomaru had seen the girl about to jump for a second time when Rin had found him outside on the path heading back into the palace. Rin had gasped in shock and without thinking he had jumped up and caught the girl. She still felt overly warm but her eyes were clear of any confusion. She had looked fearful yet sad. Perhaps she wanted to leave knowing she was not wanted here. Which wasn't a lie, was it?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six – Coming undone**

Sesshomaru sat in his study listening to his guard report back on any unusual activity in his lands. Sesshomaru had wanted to ensure his idiot half demon brother didn't come raging to finish the job of killing the girl. It could put Rin's life at risk though he didn't need to worry as he hadn't picked up on his scent nor did his guard have any news to report of whether his brother was within his lands.  
The girl, the stupid wench had tried to jump out of the same window and cause herself further injury, he could still smell her on him. He had felt pity for her, and wondered at her madness. He then heard a knock at his door.  
"Enter" He said and to his amazement Kagome walked in.  
"Sesshomaru, I thank you for allowing me into your home and allowing Rin to care for me. But we both know your feelings toward me. And I think it only fitting that I should leave." She whispered tears in her eyes. She was so vulnerable and all she felt was hate directed at her, from him and his brother. Sesshomaru felt a tingling in his heart. What was this? Her tears had affected him. He felt pity, and sadness for her suffering. He stared at the girl before him. Her bangs covering her face.  
"You do not have to leave, Rin has enjoyed having you here, and as for my feelings, you may have some spiritual ability but you do not know me well enough to assume you know me at all." He said.  
"Thank you but I also have my own reasons for wanting to leave, your brother, I have to find him. I need to leave him properly before I can move on with life provided he will leave me with a life to continue to living." She said quietly. Sesshomaru felt her overwhelming sense of pain.

This girl, who he had allowed to ride upon his fur to save Rin in Naraku's body, had slowly entangled herself into him. He had remembered the moment he had watched her disappear after Naraku's defeat and he had been glad. It meant that he had no choice but to forget her. Then years later he had visited Rin to be told by Jaken she was back. He was furious. He hadn't wanted to think of her at all, this stupid human wench who had begun filling his thoughts. Then she had called him big brother and he knew that since she was her brothers woman, she may as well of been dead to him. And he had forgotten her. Then he saw her dead by his brother's hands, and had hoped Rin wouldn't ask him to save her. If she was dead she was out of reach. But he had saved her. He felt sick feeling for a human. He was a demon lord. She was filthy human, who now stood before him with tears in her eyes asking to leave.

"No." He said.  
She turned to leave as she was in pain and needed to lie down. She would ask Rin to ask Sesshomaru on her behalf, but he spoke again.  
"Sit down." She turned back around and took a seat, wincing as pain hit her as she lowered herself down.  
"Is there something you wanted" She said in a tight voice. She was clearly hurting.  
"Tell me what happened the day I gave you back your life" It was a command not a request.  
So she began from the beginning and told him, with ever more tears flowing from her eyes. He listened as he realized his brother never mated her, but they had had a human marriage ceremony and they were married in that way. He also listened to how his brother had been fooled by the worm and had killed her.  
"I see" Is all he said.  
Kagome was shuddering in pain, emotional and physical, as tears ran down her face. It hurt to go back and think about it. To talk about it to one as cold as the man before her, she felt no comfort and wished for Sango even Miroku to hold her as she cried. She was shocked when she felt cold arms around her. Sesshomaru was behind her leaning down, hugging her,  
placed a hand on his arm. They stayed this way until her tears dried. Then he swiftly left.

Sesshomaru was beyond furious he changed into his true form and flew off into the night. He flew until he found a hot spring and he flew down and landed in it, he needed to get her scent off. He had comforted the crying human, what possessed him to do so even he didn't know. All he knew was that he was sick, sick to his stomach. Yet he could feel where her hand had rested on his arm, it was warm, and felt like he had been burned. He should have let her leave. Why didn't he?


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven – Watch me burn**

Kagome lay wrapped in the fur blankets in the room she had been staying in was shivering. She wasn't cold, she was confused. Sesshomaru had held her as she cried, the cold lord of the west, who had tried to kill her. Her heart was racing he had smelt of rain, cold and refreshing. It was nice, like a breath of fresh air. She knew she had to leave. It was easy in her state of heartache to have her feelings confused. She couldn't fall for this man. She held as much worth as gum at the bottom of a shoe in his eyes. She got up as quickly as her wound allowed her and ran down the corridor, dark now as the sun had set hours ago. She found the window open and thought to jump out of it.  
"Let's not try for three" his voice echoed in her mind. She shook the feeling off and leapt out of the window. Part of her wished he would catch her. But he didn't. She feel and hit the ground hard. She bit her lip until it bleed to hold back a scream. Some of her stitches had torn and blood seeped through her green kimono. She tried to get up and fell back down. She began to crawl, she had to get away soon it would be morning even worse it was a demon palace they would soon smell her blood.

Sesshomaru sat in the hot spring, in his human form once he had calmed down. Her scent was gone. That was good. He lay back and enjoyed the heat. He then stiffened. The wind had picked up slightly and he could smell blood, her blood. He leapt out and flew like lighting. Kagome had managed to crawl further away from the mountain palace. The winding path down the mountain was harsh and she felt every bump. More and more trees lined the trail as she slowly moved further down the mountain, she decided she needed shelter so she crawled off the track into the tree's, in the dark she hadn't realised it was a cliff face and she had crawled too far and had fallen, she could see the dark shadow of tree tops in front of her as she fell. She closed her eyes. Hopefully they would break her fall. She heard a noise and looked up as arms caught her.

Again she was staring into the golden eyes of an enraged Sesshomaru. He leapt off the top of a tree she had nearly fallen into and up until he could see the path and landed with the bleeding girl in his arms. He could smell her blood everywhere. From the bottom of the palace window to the point down the track they were now. She for the extent of her wounds had travelled far, but left a trail of her blood. He looked back at her and she was breathing softly, passed out. Her blood loss was great and he knew since he had already saved her once with his life giving sword he would not be able to do it again if she died. Something wet fell on his cheek and he realised it was a tear. He had shed a tear for this human girl who should be insignificant to him, but yet he felt himself draw her close into an embrace as he flew back to his private rooms of the palace.

Unbeknown to Sesshomaru, he had been watched by red multiple eyes. Mika had found the girl and in a twist of fate had seen what had occurred between the demon lord and the human. The backed away into the night plotting new plans to cause even more pain and death now Sesshomaru was in the plot.

Sesshomaru watched the girl in his bed trash in agony. Her fever had spiked up again with her wound reopened the infection had spread within it and her body was fighting with all she had to fight it off. He stood in the corner debating what to do. Iris had been woken and told to heat sake to again clean the wound and sew it up. She did not question why the girl was in his private rooms. She had smelt the blood outside and concluded the girl had tried to leave and further injured herself and out of love for Rin he had brought her back. Kagome let out a horrific scream, and Sesshomaru rushed to cover her mouth. He didn't want Rin woken. He was so close to her face, he could see the beads of sweat upon her brow and the pain in her face. He let out a rumble that rattled through his chest a growl to calm her. She stopped screaming and her eyes opened, clouded in delusion.  
"Sessh-Sesshomaru" She whispered.  
She gazed at the golden eyes looking down at her, they were gorgeous.  
She touched his face and smiled weakly.  
"Gorgeous" She whispered.  
Before he knew what he was doing, he touched her face with the hand that had covered her mouth and leaned in, the scent of her breath intoxicating him.

The door burst open and he quickly leapt back in the corner for when Iris entered carrying all she needed to heal the girl. Sesshomaru stood seething with anger. He had nearly kissed this girl and his servant had nearly seen him. What was she doing to him? He left when Iris began opening Kagome's bloodstained Kimono to tend to the room. She thought he left because this human woman disgusted him and he didn't want to see her flesh. He really left because he was scared of what would happen if he saw her flesh. Iris looked at the wound smelling the infection. Stupid girl had made it worse. It was going to take even longer to heal now.

After Iris had finished she had informed the lord, who had told the woken Rin where Kagome was and that she needed rest. He then instructed Jaken to take Rin into the palace garden to play. If she was harmed, he would kill him. Sesshomaru returned to his room and shut the door. The servants were up and beginning the day. He looked at the girl. She looked more peaceful now, fever wasn't as bad as before and her wound smelt less infected. She was in a dark blue kimono now, the old one burnt.  
"Sesshomaru" She whispered in her sleep and she smiled a tiny smile. His heart jolted and he walked over to her and without second thought he brushed his lips lightly across hers before walking out again before he would do anything else he would regret. Kagome's smile grew larger.  
"Sesshomaru" She repeated before falling into an even deeper sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Yay got my first ever review im so thrilled! :) Im inspired even more! Thank you!**_

**Chapter Eight – My own worst enemy**

Sesshomaru walked through the maze of his palace corridors in a daze. His lips tingled and felt warm and he could still smell her on his lips. He should be angry, that he allowed such a thing to occur. But he didn't. He felt confusion. What was the feeling the girl had brought up in him when she had spoken his name? That same feeling had drawn him to chastely kiss her. She was human. Everything he hated. He had never forgiven his father for falling for a human and siring a half demon for a son. Yet he could still see her smile when he closed his eyes. Smell her sweet breath as he had leaned in and taken in her scent. He was a demon lord. This human would not become his undoing. With that he left the palace, and flew into the morning sun rise.

Kagome had awoken feeling her wound throbbing. But she felt something else. Her lips were cold and tingled and when she had licked them they tasted like heaven. Touching her lips she wondered at how she had this feeling. Like someone had kissed her. She thought back to when Sesshomaru had held her. Surely he had not. She was human. She shook that thought out of her mind as she attempted to rise for the day. Today she was going to try again to leave. Though the idea made her feel a little sad, she wondered at this and put it all down to the fact she would miss Rin. That had to be it. She saw she was in a new kimono a deep blue, since she had ruined the other one. She smiled sheepishly, how Sesshomaru must think her mad for her actions. She opened her kimono to look at her wound, it was still a little hot but it had been stitched up again, she winced when she remembered the pain of it opening. She stood up and was ready to find Rin, she was the key to leaving.

Sesshomaru arrived back at the palace to find his room empty, the girl had gotten up. He could smell her all over his bed and the bed was still warm. A tiny amount of panic seeped up and he wondered at this. Had she left? No, he could still smell her in the palace, she was with Rin. He should have been glad had she left. But he felt sadness at the thought of her gone. He then left in the direction of where Rin was and the woman so tangled within his thoughts.

"Rin, I thank you, for all you have done but I have to go. I need to talk to InuYasha things can't be left as they are." Kagome had explained. Rin had told Kagome not to go and had started crying. Kagome was desperately trying to convince the girl it was not because she wanted to get away from her.  
"Please Kagome don't go" Rin pleaded. She loved having her here and had thought when she got better she would stay. She was a better playmate than Jaken.  
"Rin, what if I promised to visit you all the time?" Kagome tried to bargain.  
"You can't visit me if you're dead! He will kill you!" Rin yelled.  
Kagome closed her eyes. That was a possibility. But one she had to take.  
"I promise to visit you" Was all she said. Knowing it was a promise she may not be able to keep.  
"Do not make promises to Rin you cannot keep girl."  
Kagome turned to face the person who had spoken. Though she already knew, it was Sesshomaru.  
"I hope to keep it" She said.  
"Hope? That is a weak excuse for giving one such as Rin false hope." He said coldly.  
"Rin go get cleaned up" He instructed and the little girl skipped away.

Kagome looked up at the man before her. The sunlight had hit his golden eyes making then even more beautiful. She closed her eyes. She couldn't have these thoughts. When she opened them again she gasped. He had moved closer his face was only an inch from hers.  
"What were you just thinking?" A command, not a request, as he spoke she smelt his breath that intoxicated her.  
"Your eyes, they are beautiful" She whispered looking down.  
She felt something cold under her chin pull her face up. She looked up and saw his eyes burning into hers. She could smell his breath, cool on her face. She raised a hand and touched his face, feeling it move toward her. Then her heart stopped.  
He kissed her. His lips cool like ice moulded together with her lips and she could taste him. He tasted like heaven. His hand that had been under her chin moved up to her face and stroked her cheek lightly. She felt dizzy, she had forgotten to breathe she feel her sight blur into black as her lips moved away from his as she feel back.

Sesshomaru held the fainted girl in his arms. His lips on fire and his breathing fast, his mind was thinking furiously. He had kissed this human girl. Whose words had set his heart ablaze and caused him to listen to the beast in him and kiss her. He wanted to do more. He had felt her heart stop, smelt as her breath disappeared as she forgot to breathe. He had affected this girl as greatly as she affected him. He freed an arm and put his heart to his chest. His heartbeat was racing. No, this couldn't happen yet it already had. He was falling for the human girl in his arms. He had become his own worst enemy.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine – Hearts burst into flame**

Rin had seen what had happened between Sesshomaru and Kagome and she was pleased and secretly hopeful it would become more. Her joy was short lived when a guard came rushing into to the palace and straight to the lord who was in his study.  
"We found him, or more he found us. He is on his way." Sesshomaru knew without asking who he was and quickly left the room commanding Jaken to care for the women. He was not pleased to see that as he looked out the window, the woman were outside the palace sitting against a tree reading and hurried his pace.

InuYasha had been told by a spider that Kagome was alive and with his brother. Not only had she cheated on him, but she was now with his brother. His mortal enemy, she mocked him and would pay. He could smell her with ease as he ran up the mountain, her wound was still severe. His red eyes widened, it would be fun to tear her apart and rip her heart out. As she had tore his. He could see two women sitting under a tree just below the palace gates. His heart leapt when he saw it was the woman he loved, no had loved. He flexed his hands and bore his claws, as he swung at her.

"Kagome!" Rin had screamed when she saw InuYasha appear ready to strike Kagome.  
Kagome had turned and saw the rush of red toward her and quickly moved out the way, not quick enough as his claws tore at her arm leaving a gash. InuYasha was then thrown into a tree and both girls looked to see Sesshomaru with his eyes glowing.  
"Get inside" He growled and Rin helping Kagome rushed into the palace gates.  
Kagome looked back before the gates were closed. Would this be the last time she was InuYasha?

"You're with a human now, unlike you." InuYasha taunted as he showed his fangs.  
"Silence you half breed do not assume you know anything." Sesshomaru growled as he flew at his brother. They clashed as both tried to claw the other. Flashes of green and yellow could be seen and the sound of metal on metal. Sesshomaru finally had enough and had pulled out Baksaiga, Kagome from the window had seen this and screamed  
"Nooooo!" She rushed out the palace gate and tried to grab at Sesshomaru's sword arm.  
Bewildered he threw her off and raised the sword to his brother's neck.  
InuYasha attacked again and Sesshomaru struck.  
"Nooooo!" screamed Kagome again as green lighting filled the air.  
Once the lighting cleared Kagome gasped, InuYasha was crouched down, still alive. His sword sheath had protected him, thought I wouldn't be able to a second time. He took one look at her before disappearing into the trees. Kagome felt relief. She didn't want him to die as she still cared after all he had done. There had been too much between them for her to want him dead.

"You will not interfere like that again woman" growled an angry voice.  
Kagome looked up from where she lay into angry red eyes.  
"I'm sorry" She whispered "I didn't want you to kill him."  
He let out and angry growl and turned away from her.  
"You still feel for him after all he has done?" He said spitefully  
"He was a huge part of my life, I couldn't live with myself had I let him die despite what happened. There was too much between us for me to stop caring. Even if I stopped loving" She whispered though she knew he would hear.  
Strange the jealousy he had felt when she had rushed to save his brother's life, yet how easy it went away knowing she didn't love him anymore. A small hand touched his arm.  
"I'm sorry, really I am grateful you saved me"  
He turned to see her looking up at him with tears in her eyes. As one fell he brushed it away with his hand. Then pulled her close into an embrace she shook violently as more tears fell and he held her until she was still not caring for the servants who would see his actions. He did not care what they thought. If they spoke up, he would kill them. He had feelings for this girl, feelings he had never had before.

Kagome felt safer than she had in her whole life as Sesshomaru held her close, so close she could hear his heart beating. Her heart tingled and she was afraid. Was she developing feelings for this god like demon? She thought of the kiss they had shared. How it had made her feel. Her heart had stopped and she had fainted in pleasure. She was human, a human that was falling in love with a full fledged demon. Yes a human who would have her heart broken if she continued down this path. He would never love her. As she thought this, she felt a hand under her chin as her face was pulled up to his. Not again she thought, as her heart melted in anticipation. His lips crashed against hers in a passionate kiss, his tongue finding its way into her mouth as it began exploring. She yielded to his kiss and timidly battled his tongue with her own. He pulled her face close to his and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her breathing became heavy and her knee's weak, he gripped her tighter to give her support. He couldn't get enough, she tasted so sweet and wanted more he wanted to take her to his rooms and. He quickly broke the kiss and flew up into the air. He had to get away. He had nearly thought of mating the girl. Kissing a human was one thing, but to mate with one?

Kagome stood catching her breath as she watched him fly away. She could feel his servants eyes on her back she looked down, refusing to make eye contact. This was bad. She was in love with the lord of the west.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Confessions**

Kagome sat in the room Rin had cared for her in looking out the window. Did she really love him? How could one love so soon and with so little contact? How did he feel about her? He had kissed her twice now, he wouldn't have done so if he didn't feel anything. Yet she was human. He hated humans. He doesn't hate Rin, so maybe. She shook her head. She would ask him tonight. If she could muster up the courage.

InuYasha ran like the wind. He had been in a cave within his forest when a woman had found him. He was about to kill her when a spider told him to stop, they were friends. He had listened to the spider tell him of what he had saw between the lord and InuYasha's estranged wife. InuYasha had been shocked she still lived, but angered when he heard she was with his brother. He had gone to seek revenge and to see with his own eyes if the spider spoke the truth. Sesshomaru hated humans, why would he be with Kagome? But he had seen her there confirming the spider's story. He had drawn her blood and attempted to kill her mate. Yet when he thought he was to die she had cried out for him. Did she still care? Then why did she betray him. He quicken his pace, he had to get way before he went back and tore her apart. Somewhere deep down, he still cared despite his demon side being in control.

Sesshomaru was deep in thought. Someone had told InuYasha that Kagome was here and that they were together. Which they weren't, were they? He shook that thought out of his mind. Kagome had been made to look like she had betrayed InuYasha. What was going on? Why did someone want to divide them and make them fight? Secretly he thanked them. It had brought her to him. He shook his head again. He had to get her out of his head. He wanted her. Soon he wouldn't be able to resist though it sickened him. He was just like his father. He sighed and turned toward home. He needed rest.

He walked into his private rooms and into his study. He liked it here, it was quiet and peaceful. He frowned when he saw someone was sitting in one of the chairs. Kagome. She was sleeping she must have been waiting for him to get back. Why he wondered. He sat at his desk looking at the sleeping girl breathe evenly. Staring at her sleeping face, he admired how her lashes fell on her cheeks like dark crescent moons and her lips sensual and soft. She stirred in her sleep and her eyes opened to see golden eyes staring at her from across the table. He was back.  
"Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you" She said straightening herself up. She was deeply embarrassed to have fallen asleep. She wondered how long he had waited for her to wake.  
She took his silence as an opportunity to keep talking. Don't back out now girl she thought.  
"I-I have feelings for you" She said bluntly.

Sesshomaru kept his detached demeanour though his heart leapt to hear her words. This is wrong he thought this isn't happening. Minutes had passed since her confession and neither had spoken. They continued to just stare at each other, until she finally dropped her eyes. She felt tears prick at her eyes when she realised how stupid she had been to believe he felt the same. She rose to leave and was shocked when she found herself pushed up against the study wall. Fierce golden eyes looked into hers as he plunged his mouth onto hers. Gasping she tried to keep up with his demanding tongue. She felt him reach behind her and lift her up, wrapping her legs around him. She could feel his hands on her arse as he continued to assault her mouth with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she had before when they kissed and pulled him further closer to her. She let out a slight moan as her body became more and more aroused.

Sesshomaru pulled away and looked into her eyes, heavy with desire he could deny it no longer.  
"I feel for you too."  
At his words Kagome kissed him passionately full of love and need. She needed him. She wanted to eat, drink and breathe him. Sensing this he pulled away.  
"You need to leave" He said looking away.  
Without a word she turned away and left. Her heart warmed knowing he felt for her too.  
Sesshomaru sat down, his member was pulsing with need and had she stayed he would have plunged into her without second thought. But he had thought, the potential to sire a half breed existed and would be unforgivable. So he had sent her out. He stirred when her scent remained clear in the air. Swirling around him as he felt warmth where she had touched him. She feels for me. I feel for her yet it is shame I am left with. He had thought. This insignificant human had invaded his heart.

Kagome had gotten into bed and pulled her covers over her when she suddenly felt a breeze blow past her face. She looked up but saw no-one and lay back down. She turned her head to find two glowing amber eyes staring into her own. He had lay down behind her and wrapped and arm around her pulling her close. She leaned back and looked back at him and his lips meet hers. She turned her head back slowly as he kissed her cheek, neck and shoulders making her shiver. Soon she drifted into sleep as the lord held her. Sesshomaru lay awake with his arm around her listening to her breathe, the sound brought him the strangest feelings like each breathe was important to him.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven – Pure**

Sesshomaru had woken to see the girl still tucked under his arm, she smelt like sunshine.  
She was breathing quietly as she began to stir and reach out with her arms. She sat up right when she felt no-one. The sheet was warm, he had stayed there. She smiled at that knowledge as she lay back down, smelling him on her sheets.

Sesshomaru had quickly left, he wanted to stay and watch her open her eyes. Stay and kiss her. But he was afraid to. He was changing. She was bringing him to do things he would normally never do or think of doing. He knew had she gazed at him, he wouldn't have left. Her eyes were like brown ocean pools, as they drew him in and drowned him. Rin had bound up to him interrupting his thoughts asking if she could go pick strawberries with Jaken who wasn't thrilled with the idea. He had told her yes and watched with a small smile as she ran dragging Jaken with her. He then ran into Iris as she began her daily duties.  
"My lord." She said as she quickly bowed showing her respect.  
"Prepare Kagome a meal." He said as he walked away.  
Wow! Thought Iris. He used her name.

Kagome had gotten out of bed and had a quick wash using the basin of water set with a towel for her. She placed on the clothes left for her at the end of the bed, a white Kimono with silver flowers at the sleeves and the bottom of the garment. She had to admit she looked fantastic in it. It flowed like living silk off her and trailed becomingly. Iris was waiting for her as she emerged from the room.  
"Breakfast time" She simply said directing the girl to the dining room.  
Kagome was a little put out she was the only one at the table. Rin had all ready eaten and as for Sesshomaru he was busy according to Iris. She ate quickly and after Iris took her plate she left and headed for the palace gardens. She found Rin there searching for ripe strawberries with a dismayed looking Jaken.  
"Kagome!" Rin squealed  
"Hey you, find any good ones?" She asked the smiling girl.  
"A few but master Jaken hasn't found any, he is quite useless." Rin giggled.  
"Insolent child!" Yelled Jaken as both girls giggled at his expense.  
"Here Kagome have this one, they are really good!" Rin said.  
Kagome took the red berry in her fingertips and bit into one. It was divine and sweet, like lord Sesshomaru's mouth. She quickly shook those thoughts as she turned back to face the girl.  
"They are amazing Rin" she said.  
Rin smiled. She loved Kagome and wanted her to stick around, and knew her lord would think that too.

Kagome spent the day in the garden with Rin tending the plants and flowers. It was an amazing garden to say the least. They had picked fruits then lay under a cherry thee watching the blossoms pink petals fly away with the wind. Evening was coming and it was starting to cool down so with a sigh they both headed back inside followed by a cross Jaken.  
Just in time as dinner was served. Sesshomaru was already waiting at the head of the table. Rin chattered away about her day and Kagome remained silent. After dinner Kagome silently excused herself and went to bed. She was tired and secretly hoped that he would come as the night before.  
She opened her eyes, it was cold and dark. It was till night, she must have fallen asleep waiting for Sesshomaru. Sadly she felt no-one else with her in the bed. She sat up gingerly, her stitches were starting to come out as they were self dissolving and her wound itched incredibly. Resisting the urge to itch she decided to go have a dip in the hot spring that was secluded by rocks in the palaces garden. She stripped of and stepped into the hot water. It felt amazing and it took the itch out of her wound. The heated water would provide a good clean for it too. She lay back relaxing in the moonlight and a sudden peacefulness gripped her. She was still tired, waking in the early hours. She closed her eyes to rest them and faded into the black.

She could her coughing and spluttering and with a start realised it was her choking. She was soaked head to toe and she was being held in strong arms.  
"Kagome what were you thinking" An angry voice growled. She didn't need to see his face to know who had spoken.  
"I'm sorry, I woke and my wound itched so I decided to take a bath and I guess I must have fallen to sleep." She said apologetically.  
"You nearly drowned." He hissed.  
She was glad she had bathed in a bathing wrap opposed to being nude. Her body reacting to his strong hold over her and his protectiveness over her was driving her wild. He had smelt her arousal but was still too angry to in turn be affected so. She had been lying face down in the spring when he found her. He had wondered of her whereabouts when he went to lay with her and she was not in her bed. His heart had sunk as he knew his sword wouldn't save her a second time. He had never felt such relief when he had pulled her out into his arms to see she chest rise and fall and she coughed out the water in her lungs. This girl, he had to have her. Always.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve – The heart wants what the heart wants.**

Sesshomaru lay awake with his arms around the girl he had yet again saved from death. Surely he should just let the netherworld have her, but the thought of her ceasing to exist pained him. His heart was too far gone to claim it back. She held his heart, she a human woman who was also a priestess. His pride had lost to his heart and he could not deny that he had fallen for this girl to lose her for the sake of his 'appearance' as a power hungry lord would be unbearable. He would make this girl his. He would mate her and she would bear his pups. His half demon pups. The thought would have made him sick as it had the day before when he had thought about it, the prospect of siring half breed children, but they would be half of her. Somehow that idea didn't sound so bad now. When he had seen her face down in the hot spring he had thought he had lost her forever and cursed his pride for ignoring his feelings towards her and not making her his when he had the chance. Now she lay beside him and he knew that he could not be without her.

The morning light found its way on her face waking her. She had woken alone, as she expected to as last night's events had caused her to sleep in. It still left her disappointed though however. Her wound wasn't itchy which was good. She had given it a quick look over when she got dressed it was drying well and resembled a thin line across her stomach. It would sadly scar she could see the outline of the scar where her wound had began healing. A reminder forever of that day she had been killed at the hands of the man she had loved. That was it, she had loved InuYasha, but no longer did he hold her heart. The cold lord of the west held her heart now, she couldn't deny it. He felt for her too, but she doubted he loved her. She was human after all. But she hoped. Hope was powerful and it made her smile. Maybe just maybe he wanted her as she wanted him.

She sat in the palace gardens day dreaming after she had again eaten breakfast or should she say lunch alone. Rin had gone somewhere with the lord and Jaken so she was left to her own company and thoughts. She replayed her kisses with Sesshomaru over and over, the feel of him next to her as she drifted to sleep and the way her heart stopped when he said that he too felt for her. However reality came in, say he did eventually love her? Would he be with her? Would he want a family? She shook her head. He hated his brother for being a half demon and he wouldn't want half demon children. He would eventually see that and exile her. Question was when would he do it and could she live without him knowing how she felt.

Sesshomaru was in a filthy human village but he was on a mission, he had taken Rin with him as she had missed travelling with him. They stopped outside a jewellery maker's stall and Sesshomaru had handed the shocked man a stone.  
"I want you to make a necklace, using this diamond." He said simply.  
The man stared at the diamond the demon had given him and gasped it was the size of a chickens eggs.  
"I want you to cut it perfectly and I want it to shine bright and pure." Sesshomaru added before walking away.  
"I will return tomorrow."  
The man quickly started his work, fearful for what would happen if he didn't do a good job.  
"Lord Sesshomaru was that for Kagome?" Rin asked skipping beside him dragging along a displeased Jaken.  
"Yes."  
Rin smiled she knew he liked her and hoped that this meant that Kagome was sticking around for good. That meant Rin had someone to play with and pick fruits with, Jaken was not good at those things.

"InuYasha, I take it you saw her with him." Mika jeered.  
The spider demon had followed him and watched him attack Sesshomaru, almost losing his life had the girl not intervened.  
InuYasha still controlled by his demon side growled a guttural roar.  
"Silence half demon I am merely trying to help you. I believe it unfitting for a brother, whether he is half or not, to steal another brothers property." Said the small demon  
"I will help you get back what is yours and assist you in the death of that brother of yours."  
InuYasha grinned with a fearsome smile. Yes he would get back what is his, and punish her for betraying him a second time.

Sesshomaru returned to his palace in the evening. After seeing Rin put to bed he went to seek out Kagome. She had eaten her dinner then gone to his library, filled with scrolls of poetry and stories of the realm. His study was adjoined to the library so he could contemplate in quiet away from servants who in their free time were allowed access to the library. He saw her sitting on a futon reading a scroll with happiness in her eyes.  
"Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed when she saw him enter the room.  
And with that he strode across the room and took her in his arms. He kissed her cheeks, neck and shoulders before kissing her lips. Her lips parted in pleasure and he began entering his tongue in the wonder that was her mouth.  
Panting he pulled away and looked at her with gloriously burning eyes.  
"Kagome" he said sending chills through her  
"I have tried but I can't get you out of my mind you have captured my heart in your tiny grip and I have no desire to ask you to let it go."  
"What are you saying?" She whispered willing herself not to hope that..  
"I want to court you, I want the chance to show you I wish to be with you and hopefully I hope for you to be my mate." He said not regretting the words he thought he would never speak.  
Kagome's heart stopped. Was this really happening?


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen – Courtship**

Kagome stood still as a rock as she tried to absorb what she had just been asked.  
Sesshomaru found the silence deafening until she turned to him and said simply  
"I thought you were never going to ask Sesshomaru, yes by all means please court me. Nothing would make me happier."  
He drew her to him and he began kissing her burning her soul with his passion, she kissed him with all the passion she had in her and felt him stir against her stomach. With that he pulled away again.  
"I will go no further with you until the time I will make you my mate. I wish for you to find a way to end the marriage I think you called it to my brother. I cannot have you if you are in any way possible bound to another." Sesshomaru said coldly without meaning to be. He was thankful that idiot brother of his hadn't marked her. Then she would forever been out of his reach.  
"Our marriage wasn't really a marriage we just had Miroku perform a blessing and a small ceremony. No certificates were signed or anything else like that." She whispered.  
"Certificate?" The man before her inquired.  
"Yes, a certificate that proves that a couple is married and was performed by an official priest or monk." She answered.  
"So your marriage was hollow and not properly binding?" He asked.  
"No, I guess not."  
He drew her back for a quick embrace and then he left but not before telling her that he would visit her in her chambers later tonight.

Kagome lay back on the futon she had been sitting on. Her heart racing and her soul burning with desire as she thought. He wanted to be with her. Sesshomaru wanted to be with her, Kagome a human. He wanted to mate her, and bind her to him for as long as she lived. That thought then ruined her mood. As long as she lived. She a human would grow old and die before he even began to become old. Demons had longer lives than humans. She would become old and unattractive. Would he still want her? He who would be as beautiful as this day? This made her cry, of course she would find a way to ruin her happiness. But it was there in the back of her mind now. She would grow old and he would cast her aside.

Sesshomaru had left the palace to fly in his true form. Is this what it is like to be truly happy? He thought. She agreed to be his. He would court her and then mate her. She would help him rule and would care for his children. He knew being human her lifespan was dramatically shorter than his, but he had plans. He wasn't going to let time take her away from him. He was going to find away to bind her lifespan to his own. Now that he knew he now had her, he would not be without her. Something still bothered him thought. The way Kagome had been made to seem like she had betrayed his brother and InuYasha told that he Sesshomaru was with Kagome. Something was amiss and he would get to the bottom of it. For it involved the woman he had grew to love, and nothing would be permitted to harm her.

Kagome was lying in her bed her eyes puffy from crying as she slowly began drifting to sleep. She had tried to stay awake but the exhaustion of crying had won and she fell into a light slumber. Sesshomaru had come to see her and lay next to her. He reached to stroke her hair from her face and noticed that the pillow was wet. At closer inspection her eyes were puffy. He could smell salt and knew she had been crying. Something had deeply upset her. He felt sad himself. It hurt him to know she was sad. He would find the reason for her unhappiness and fix it. She was his heart, he would move mountains for her.

Morning had come and Sesshomaru had his arm wrapped around the sleeping priestess. Her face was so beautiful her eyes no longer puffy. She began to stir and woke to feel someone beside her.  
"Sesshomaru." She whispered.  
He turned her to face him and kissed her lightly.  
"Tell me, why did you cry last night?" He asked as he stroked her cheek.  
She closed her eyes at the touch. She didn't want to upset him but she knew every relationship needed honesty.  
"I cried because I will grow old while you stay beautiful. I will become undesirable to you and you will cast me aside." She said sadly.  
"You say this thinking you know this for certain. Again you presume to know my mind when in fact you don't. I will never cast you aside. Inu mate for life so I will only ever have you as a mate. I only ever want you. We don't need to let aging ruin our happiness." He said as warmly as he could.  
She smiled at that, and decided she would worry in a few more years. For now she had him and she was young. She would enjoy her time with him while she could. Sesshomaru didn't tell her that he was seeking a way to give her the same lifespan as if he couldn't achieve it he didn't want to give her false hope just for it to be dashed. He would never leave her nor would he allow her to leave him. He would find a way to stop time if he had to, just to keep her with him.

That afternoon Sesshomaru had left and at dinner he had returned again asking Kagome to join him for a walk in the gardens. She had been surprised when he had taken her hand and they walked hand in hand. He wasn't worried about being seen. They reached the cherry blossom tree she loved to sit under he pulled her in for a kiss. Then took her hands and placed something in them. She opened her hands to see an exquisite necklace with a diamond the size of an egg in her hands.  
"Sesshomaru this is beautiful, it is far too much I don't know how to thank you." She breathed.  
Taking it from her hand and placing it on her he simply said  
"Kagome thank me by being with me always that is thanks enough for me."  
She kissed him with tears in her eyes. She had never been happier.

Red eyes observed from a distance. Soon, soon his plan would come into play.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – Come undone**

A week had passed since Sesshomaru had asked to court her. She fingered the diamond on her necklace as she thought under the tree he had given it to her. The week had been filled with romantic walks, kisses and lying under the stars. Sesshomaru was a man of few words, but the silence when they were together didn't bother her. It was peaceful. Every night he came to her room and slept beside her. Life was perfect. Almost. Some of the servants had been disgusted by their lords choice in a mate to be. A human, the lady of the west would not be a filthy human. A few had dared to voice their displeasure to the lord who swiftly had killed them. Others whispered harsh words when they went past her knowing she wouldn't tell the lord as she hated the fact demons where being killed for her.

She sighed internally as much as she loved that Sesshomaru cared for her so, she didn't like the fact he would kill for her over something as minor as distaste towards her. They hadn't attempted to harm her in anyway, just to hurt her with their words. Their deaths seemed unnecessary. When she had tried to tell him this, he had almost raged at her. They were lowly servants, they would respect his choice or they would die. He was a lord and wouldn't tolerate un-loyal servants. She had slumped her shoulders and left for the garden, where she now lay. His temper was great and she hadn't wanted to push it further. Her thoughts then went to InuYasha he too was temperamental, maybe it was an Inu thing. She wondered if he was okay, if he had regained control of his demon blood. She still cared, how could she not?

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study agitated. He hadn't meant to go off as he did to Kagome when she had asked him to stop killing those who opposed her being there. But what she asked had made him angry. He wouldn't tolerate disloyalty and his servants would serve her too, the future lady of this land. They would accept her or accept death. A ruler couldn't rule with a compassionate heart. He should have felt victory over her submission as she left but it had pained him to see her so defeated. Still he would not cater to her whim on this subject. Fear and loyalty kept lands of the west safe he would not change that for her no matter how much he cared for her. He then swiftly left the palace to the village where he had brought the necklace he had made for Kagome. Once there he asked for a ruby to be cut in the shape of a heart and a pin added to it so it could be worn as a brooch. He also wanted it done by night fall. The jewellery maker at that point thought maybe it was time for a career change if he had to keep dealing with the deadly lord.

Mika laughed in the shadows, so this ruby was intended for the lords intended was it? He had the perfect opportunity to have some fun with this. When the man crafting the ruby to how it was desired stopped for a tea break the spider demon approached the jewel. He made a tiny hole with his poison and placed something small within the jewel before sealing it up. It looked like nothing had befallen it, but something terrible had befallen it. Soon the girl would be under his control. He did not associate with dark priestesses for fun after all he had had lessons in possession. But now he had Ino and he would have her spiritual powers he could possess even better. He hurried into the darkness to retrieve Ino.

"Here, use this to possess the girl, like Kira taught you" Mika said dropping a blood red shard into her hand as he sat on the ceiling. It is half of a special stone, a stone that when parted it allows for a channel between two. Using your powers to possess through this channel will mean she in turn can't affect you or harm you. It will allow the channel to be one sided and give you full manipulation of the girl."  
"What of her spiritual abilities?" Asked Ino. True she had learnt much from her dark tutor, but her power wasn't nearly as strong as some. The girl would have more power than her.  
"That will be no problem after you swallow this, it is a draught made from the essence of Tsubaki's soul. I had Kira make it up. Some of her powers will be given to you, since she is dead she has no need of them." Mika said pointing to a vial.  
"How do you get the soul essence form one who is dead?" Whispered Ino intently looking at the bottle.  
"You go to the place of their death and perform a ritual. Kira did this for you." He replied.  
Ino glanced at her brother and gulped down the contents in the vial further tainting her heart in the presence of her so called brother.

That evening Kagome had gone to the study as Sesshomaru requested and waited for him to arrive. When he did he held her close to him and kissed her lightly.  
"Here, this is for you. A reminder that you hold my heart." He said handing her the heart shaped ruby. Kagome gasped it was beautiful. He pinned it on the inside of her Kimono so its initial coldness pressed against her skin near her own heart.  
"Thank you." She said touching the spot near her heart where it was pinned.  
"I am sorry to have upset you today." He said.  
She hugged him tightly, then gazed at his eyes with a loving smile.  
"That's okay I know where you were coming from."  
With that they kissed, and kissed some more right into the night.

"Brother it is on her person now."  
So it shall begin.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Possession**

Kagome awoke and touched the pin pinned inside her one bra she had left, with the well closed she had no way to get anymore. She had decided to keep the ruby there until her bra broke as it was something that would keep her with the ruby always on her person. She felt blessed and cared for. She was happy with the demon lord and would happily grow old with him. She jolted when she felt a dark cloud enter her and her eyes became clouded.  
"He will not age as you will. He will have you during your prime years and toss you aside when you began to grow old." A cold voice said.  
No. He wouldn't cast me aside. Who am I kidding he will, he won't want to be with an old wrinkly woman she thought sadly.  
"You know I'm right. So leave."  
"I love him."  
"Then leave."  
With that the possession was complete Kagome had been taken over in by the thought of her being cast aside and the only way to protect them both was for her to leave him. They tortured her into submission as her heart shattered into pieces with the force of her grief. Ino now held her captive and did as she please with Kagome. She dressed the girl in a red kimono and got her to go eat breakfast. Her eyes in the depth of possession weren't clouded as before. This meant no one could tell she wasn't herself.

The day went on and Ino had possessed Kagome so well no one could tell that she wasn't in control of her body anymore. Ino knew she had to get the girl out before the evening. Sesshomaru would be able to tell if they went to bed together. So she had the girl excuse herself for the bathroom before she had her make her escape. Kagome watched herself escape out of the palace out of a window before landing on her feet. Ino's possession meant she couldn't feel pain, yet her bones broke all up her legs and shattered on her feet. She couldn't do a thing. She was paralyzed in grief. Mika laughed. Soon he would be known all through Japan, for millennia to come.

Sesshomaru had returned from his study to taken his intended to dinner, but he only found a distressed Rin and Jaken in her room.  
"Where is Kagome?" He asked in an icy tone.  
"My lord we don't know, she excused herself to the bathroom and didn't come back. We haven't been able to find her." Cried the green toad like imp who was waving his arms around like a mad man.  
"Jaken take care of Rin. I'm going to find Kagome." He said walking away.  
Sesshomaru's heart was pounding. Where was she? Has she been taken? Kagome where are you?  
He made it outside and with the wind picked up her scent. He speed quickly into the direction it came from.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru coming toward her. His aura large and angry. She begged in her mind for him to turn away but he didn't. When he approached her he went to hug her. She cried out as she watched herself slap him across the face. She saw through her eyes, yet she couldn't control her limbs and her voice banished from her control. She saw the pain on his face at her action. She knew it wouldn't of hurt him physically but emotionally was another story.

Sesshomaru felt like he had been speared through the heart. She had slapped him, tried to harm him for approaching him. It didn't actually hurt but it had upset him that she was capable of doing this to him. Maybe she didn't actually love him. Maybe it was an act. No. There had to be an explanation. He thought back to the suspicions he had over Kagome's recent events. Someone was out to get her. Maybe this was one of their tricks or traps. But how was it done? She hadn't been alone except for when she left the palace did something happen to her in that time. Kagome had struck him again this time she had broken the skin. Then it struck him, she had to be possessed as she didn't have the ability to cut his skin with a simple punch. Sure she was a priestess but she didn't have that power. She would of just purified him, as she did other demons using her arrows.

She cried like she had lost a loved one. Her pain at causing the one she loved to bleed was too much. She tried to break free but she couldn't. She couldn't move an inch. She watched as she continued to attack him screaming that she hated him and was going to kill him. She watched Sesshomaru's stricken face and her heart shattered even more. He would never forgive her for this. The pain was too much for her and slowly she moved as her grief powered her. Ino struggled to keep the girl suppressed as Kagome with amazing force of will driven by grief and guilt turned from her reason for breathing and ran away. A foolish attempt as he caught her in seconds.  
"Kagome it's me, why do you run" He asked frantically.  
He stared into her eyes as he held her shoulders and noticed her sparkle had gone. Something wasn't right she wasn't herself.

"Make her stab herself in the stomach sister use a spell to give her a blade." Chuckled Mika.  
"As you wish." Ino began chanting as she smiled at her brother, how she had missed him. Still her heart continued to taint, tainting her soul.

Kagome pulled away from the lord and he frowned when he felt a dark aura appear. He saw a blade of dark energy appear in her hand. Before he could stop her she plunged the blade into her stomach then her vision faded to black. Sesshomaru cried out in rage holding the bleeding girl. He had pulled the blade out to see the wound was deep and bleeding rapidly. With all the speed her could muster he ran her back to the palace and bellowed for Iris to come help treat the woman bleeding out in his arms. Iris worked to stop the bleeding and dress the wound as she did she did she wondered what the girl had done in her past life to have such bad luck.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Love**

Sesshomaru was livid. Again an attempt had been made on her life and he had no idea who had done it or how it was done this time. All he knew is that she wasn't herself and that she had tried to end her own life. He could smell her blood everywhere as its scent overpowered every other. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't. He loved her, yes he Sesshomaru loved her. Iris was doing the best she could to stop the bleeding, and to stanch the wound. After hours of pacing up and down the corridor Iris appeared and looked solemn.  
"I'm sorry my lord, she didn't make it."

Sesshomaru's heart stopped as he rushed into the room. He saw her blood staining the sheets and her lying as if she was sleeping. He couldn't hear her heartbeat or see her chest rise and fall as she breathed. She was gone. He desperately pulled out Tensaiga and tried to see the demons from hell to take her soul. He knew this attempt was in vain as she had already been brought back once before.  
"Tensaiga bend to my will bring her back!" He roared his eyes flashing to red.  
Iris quickly left the room in tears it was heart wrenching to see him try revive what he couldn't.  
Sesshomaru kept roaring at his Tensaiga until he finally fell to the floor clutching her cooling hand.  
"Please Kagome don't leave me, I love you." He whispered holding back tears.  
Rin came running in and saw her lord and Kagome laying motionless.  
"Kagome is she okay." She said in a small voice.  
The pained look in his eyes when he turned to she would remember for the rest of her life.  
"She is gone Rin." He said in a pained voice as a tear escaped down his cheek.

The he remembered, Rin had been revived twice. The meido necklace his mother had brought her back. With a start he gathered Kagome's body and sped out into the palace grounds and took flight in his energy ball at full speed to his mother's palace. Leaving a crying Rin in the hands of Jaken who was most displeased when she used his top as a hanky.  
"Mother!" Sesshomaru roared as he burst through the doors of her palace audience room.  
"Sesshomaru and to what to I owe the, wait who is that? A dead human wench?" She exclaimed.  
"Mother bring her back." He said with a dangerous edge to his voice.  
"Sesshomaru she is a filthy human, why should I do that. Why didn't you use Tensaiga?" She replied with distaste.  
"I have already used it in her once before."  
"Then leave her dead. She got a second chance already it's more than others get."  
"No mother. Bring her back this isn't a request."  
"You forget your manners I am your mother you do not speak to me in that manner as such."  
Sesshomaru flew at her and held a hand around her throat.  
"You will bring her back." He hissed. Satori's eyes widened as she looked at her sons expression.  
"No." She whispered. "Don't tell me you are weak as your father was and have feelings for this dead filthy human wench."  
Sesshomaru tightened the grip on his mother's throat.  
"Bring. Her. Back." He growled flashing his red demon eyes.

Satori stared at her son.  
"Did I not tell you I would do a favour such as this again when I saved that human girl you travelled with, Rin I believe that toad called her?" She laughed and quickly began choking when Sesshomaru tightened his grip even more.  
"I will not tell you again bring her back or I will kill you." He hissed.  
She sighed and grabbed her sons arm and yanked it from her.  
"Such an ungrateful pup you are, treating your mother so. Sesshomaru do you really care for her this much, a human girl?"  
"Yes why else would I torture myself being in your presence."  
"Tut tut, watch how you speak to me son or I shall leave her to rot like the filth she is."  
Sesshomaru growled and shook the palace. Satori rolled her eyes.  
"Silence, I will bring back your wench then. Just leave my palace intact thank you."  
Sesshomaru lay Kagome down and backed away when his mother knelt down.

Satori placed the necklace on Kagome's heart and waited for her to revive.  
"Why hasn't she woken?" Satori muttered. "Something must be disallowing this."  
Satori patted the girl down and felt something hard. Opening Kagome's kimono and ignoring Sesshomaru's growl she saw her bra.  
"What god awful contraption is this?" She muttered as she placed her hand on the top of the bra on her left side and turned the fabric out to reveal the ruby heart that Sesshomaru had given her. Satori took a close look at it then she heard Kagome breath a deep breath.  
"This was disallowing the necklace to work." She said tossing it to Sesshomaru.  
"Someone was bewitched this stone and only a dark priestess could manipulate my necklace into not performing its task."  
Sesshomaru wasn't looking at her, he held the sleeping girl in his arms and listened to her breath through her chest feeling her warming skin and the beat of her heart.  
"Kagome I love you so much don't ever leave me again." he whispered.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Mate**

Kagome had been in a world of bright light, and then felt pulled and ripped as her soul was forced back into her body. She knew she had returned to life, but didn't open her eyes. Dying made you tired. She could hear Sesshomaru whispering to her. He loved her. That was good, she loved him but needed to sleep. She would tell him later.

"I had a human make this for her, a human with no spiritual power so I don't know how this has happened." Sesshomaru said staring at his mother with a frown across his face.  
"Well clearly this girl had a sly enemy or yourself." She said as she took the stone and broke it in half. A red shard fell out of the centre.  
"Well, well what have we here?" Satori mused "Looks like someone has been tampering with that humans mind."  
"What do you mean?" Hissed Sesshomaru as he stroked Kagome's hair he had pulled her onto his lap to be closer with her.  
"A dark priestess will have the other half of this shard, as it allows the priestess to possess the mind, with the shards creating a channel so to speak."  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. So a dark priestess is behind this, but not working alone as she must have a spy to of known of the gift he had made for Kagome. Thus allowing them a way to possess her, and nearly taking her away from him forever.  
With a nod to his mother and a muttered thank you, he left her palace with sleeping Kagome and headed back to his palace. His mind racing the whole way there of what he had just learnt and what it meant.

Rin had cried until her eyes were swollen and Jaken was crying for being given such a miserable task of watching the crying girl.  
She had squealed so loud when she saw her lord enter the room and place Kagome in his bed, chest rising and falling, that he had growled at her angrily and told her to shh!  
She looked down with fresh tears filling her eyes and ran out of the room.  
"Jaken apologize to her for me, explain Kagome needs the rest." He said feeling bad for snapping at Rin. He went and lay next to Kagome after Jaken left, he was glad to see she was all healed up after being given back her life and put his arm around her.

She stirred and woke her eyes opening slowly.  
"Sesshomaru." She breathed as he nuzzled into her neck growling to calm her as if had she been a demon such as he. He was elated to hear her voice speak his name again.  
"Kagome, I love you."  
"I love you too."  
With that Sesshomaru pounced on her and started kissing her passionately, licking and biting her lip and forcing his tongue further down her mouth as he explored her sweet mouth. She was panting and this stirred his member blood rapidly making him rock hard. Kagome could feel this and rubbed on him as she took his kiss running her hands down his back.  
"Kagome, will you be my mate? Forever bonded? After losing you I went mad, I know I can't be without you. You are my heart." He whispered in her ear as he played with her breast.  
"Yes." She moaned.  
"Will you allow me to mate with you now and will you accept the mating mark you will receive?"  
"Yes, YES!"  
Kagome knew what these things meant, Iris had explained it all to her after Sesshomaru asked to court her and Kagome had asked the servant for information on courting and mates. She was beyond happy Sesshomaru wanted to do this with her. Tie himself to her and, make her his. She wanted to be with him until she died again. She knew she too couldn't walk this world without him.

A/N: Skip this if you are offended by sexual content. The chapter ends this way.

Sesshomaru knelt back and began undoing her kimono, once it was open he saw her in her bra and panties and growled softly, he pulled her panties off with his teeth and kissed her leg all the way up until he reached her bra, he cut through the middle with his claws and it opened showing him her perky breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth and licked and bit down softly on it. She moaned and wondered at her lack of embarrassment when he had exposed her. She only felt pleasure as he kissed the inside of her thigh and took her nipple in his mouth. She felt between her legs get warm and moist and she began yearning for him to be inside her. She was panting heavily as she began undoing his clothes and touching his chiselled chest. Her touch sent growls of pleasure through the man she was now kissing again as she pulled him down on her. More clothes were shed and soon enough they lay skin to skin as they were both naked. She had seen his size and knew this was going to hurt. She felt him hard against her pubic bone, throbbing to be inside her. She wanted nothing more at that moment .

"Take me."

That was all he needed, he sat back and spread her legs. He guided himself to her warm wet opening and ran his members head around it. She mewed in pleasure and then screamed in pain. He had trust into her in a quick motion and broken her seal. He quickly kissed her letting her scream into his mouth as he slowly began pumping in and out of her. He could smell the slight smell of blood and he felt happy, not for her pain but that she would be his forever. He was her only and the one who got to enjoy her. She began moaning when the pain turned to pleasure and his pace quickened, she was so tight her walls clenching on his member making him thrust harder and harder battering himself within her. Kagome could feel a fire build up inside her as he flipped her around and she was on her hands and knees each thrust felt like heaven as he plunged inside her. The fire built up in them both to the point of no return as they came together his seed filling her as he bit down on the side of her neck. This made her scream in pleasure and pain. When Sesshomaru pulled his member from inside her he lay down beside her and stroked her face. They were both covered in sweat, with their hearts pounding. His eyes softened as he gazed into her eyes.

"Mine."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – It begins**

InuYasha stood on the path to his brother's palace and stared up the mountain at it standing proudly. Gripping his sword he glared as his thoughts of revenge consumed him. Kagome had called out and tried to stop his brother killing him. Why? Had she not betrayed him, getting herself with pup to a demon in the village because he wouldn't mate with her? Then she had sought refuge with his brother after somehow being alive after he had ripped her open. That Sesshomaru must have brought her back with his sword. But why? Did he love her? Nah that was impossible. Sesshomaru must have done it out of spite to him. InuYasha growled whatever the reason his brother was going to pay. And as for Kagome, she would die. Simple. She had betrayed him, and now no-one else would be permitted to have her.

Mika watched the half demon glare up at his brother's palace. InuYasha had lost his human side almost completely and reasoning with him had been hard. The idiot refused to listen to him when he had made him a revenge plan. InuYasha said he just wanted to kill and he needed no help in achieving that. Mika was already annoyed that his possession plan failed and yet again that dam woman cheated death. He had actually nearly killed Ino for failing. But then he had decided to get her to possess the demon. That would make him bend to Mika's will. Soon when InuYasha went back to the cave on the border of his brother's lands and slept the day away Mika would place a shard into the demon swords hilt. Then he would have Ino exact his revenge using his newest puppet.

* * *

Kagome had woken to a sunlight filled room and felt sticky and gross.  
Sesshomaru had left a note saying she could bathe in his bathing room and he had a kimono in there for her. She got up and felt discomfort as to be expected when one lost their purity. She made her way into the bathing room and gasped when she saw it was a small hot spring like bath, but not a natural one, someone had made this. Proberly a demon as none of the humans in this era would achieve such a thing. She quickly got into the water and enjoyed soaking in the heat.  
After she had scrubbed herself clean and washed her hair she dried herself off and made her way to her clothes set out for her on a hook. Sadly she would go without a bra as Sesshomaru had broken her last one. Her Kimono had the same red crests as Sesshomaru's top and was beautiful. She placed it on and tied her hair into a loose bun and set off to find some breakfast. She couldn't stop smiling she was a woman in love.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his study thinking. He was trying to figure out where to start in the search for the enemy who kept trying to kill the woman he loved. He had figured out it wasn't an enemy of his, as her life had been ended before he was in the picture. He had merely come across her when he went to visit Rin. So it meant the enemy was Kagome's. But why? The jewel was gone and she had nothing else of value. The enemy couldn't want InuYasha as when he had taken Kagome to his palace attempts were made whilst she was away from InuYasha. Frowning he hit his desk. What was this enemy's motivation?

* * *

InuYasha had gone back to the cave he was staying and began eating the boar he had caught on the way back. Normally he would have cooked it but his demon side loved the taste of raw flesh. After feeding he went to sleep and the spider spying on him made his move.

* * *

Sesshomaru's thoughts went to his brother. When they had fought he was still in his demon controlled state, yet he had the Tessaiga with him. It hadn't changed him back to his human side. This meant that his human heart had been broken beyond repair. Sesshomaru growled. The sword was wasted on him then. Yes he could still wield it, but its power wouldn't be so great. Stupid half bred. He had fallen into the enemy's tricks and lost himself. Sesshomaru got up, he had thought enough he would go spend some time with his mate and cheer Rin up after his outburst at her. He would figure this out eventually.

* * *

Kagome was on cloud nine, she had spent a great day with Rin and her mate and her jaw hurt from laughter. Many of the servants had been shocked to see their lord had made a human his mate but after the deaths of those who opposed him courting her, they kept their mouths shut. She was now to be called Lady Kagome as she now would rule as Lady of the West alongside her mate. Once Rin had been put to bed Sesshomaru and Kagome retired into their chambers as her stuff had been moved into Sesshomaru's chambers now they would share.  
"What happened to me? I remember a woman's voice telling me to leave you, that when I grew older you would cast me away. Then nothing." Kagome asked as Sesshomaru played with her hair. She was lying back on him on the bed her legs on top of his.  
"You ran away, when I caught you, you started to attack me before stabbing yourself." Sesshomaru said unable to hide the hurt and pain from his voice at those memories.  
Kagome winced she began remembering her assault on the man she loved.  
"How am I alive?"  
"My mother brought you back with her meido necklace after I nearly tore her palace apart."  
Kagome turned o face him and kissed him. He had done so much to save her again and again.  
"I'm so sorry you went through that, I can't imagine losing you." She whispered as she stroked his cheek.  
"It was torturous but I have you now, that's all that matters."

* * *

Mika smiled. He had placed the shard in the hilt and had gone back to where Ino was waiting ready to possess when given the word. Spiders could be silent as ninja's and the demon with all his senses hadnt awoken. Ino sat in a chair as she held the other half of the new possession stone in her hand and stared at it. Soon her brother would have his revenge. She only hoped she had enough power to control the demon even if he was just a half demon he was still strong. Then she saw her brother creep into the cave they currently resided in near Sesshomaru's lands.  
"Now Ino."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Poison**

InuYasha awoke suddenly. A voice was commanding him to go to his brother's palace and to destroy him. Ino was outside the cave dressed for battle and Mika sitting on her shoulder nearly hidden by her hair holding her necklace made with the shard she was using to take over his thoughts. InuYasha got up and walked over to the woman and they set off into the night. When they reached the palace she simply ordered him to kill Sesshomaru and tear him into shreds, she would take care of the girl. Then they burst though the palace gates and began the slaughter.

"My lord the palace is under attack!" A guard yelled outside his door. Before Kagome could wake properly Sesshomaru had his armour on and was heading out their bedroom door. She quickly rose and grabbed her bow and arrows. Her kimono she wore to bed would have to do as she had no time to dress. She ran out to the palace garden and saw a woman and the man she used to love attacking the guards. InuYasha was still under the control of his demon side slashing at anyone who got in his way. She looked up and Miroku, Kohaku and Sango riding on Kirara landed beside her.  
"Don't harm them they are my friends!" Kagome screamed as the guards ran to harm them.  
She ran straight into Sango's arms.  
"We were told by Kaede when we came to visit what had happened so we came here to see how you were and if you wanted to come back with us. But as we arrived we saw InuYasha attacking, what is he doing?" Exclaimed Sango.  
"After he, he killed me he lost his human heart. He has attacked once before but that woman he was with I know her from somewhere." Kagome said frowning.  
"Ohh Sango where are the kids?" She asked while trying to figure where she had seen this woman from.  
"We left them with Kaede she was more than happy to care for them she sends her love." Miroku answered.

"WINDSCAR!"  
Kagome turned with her heart in a panic as InuYasha took out the front of the palace. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Sesshomaru had dodged it, though some of the guards weren't so lucky.  
"Sister do we stop him?" Asked Kohaku looking at Sango.  
"We have to. He killed Kagome, had Sesshomaru not brought her back she would be gone forever and that is unforgivable." Sango replied in a pained voice.  
Miroku nodded in agreement and drew his wife into a quick hug to comfort her.  
Kagome drew an arrow. Her face pained as she fired it at InuYasha. To her surprise it didn't make it to him. The woman fired an arrow to knock hers off course so it just hit a tree. Kagome glared at the woman and the woman just smiled. Then it hit Kagome where she had seen this woman. She had been present when InuYasha killed her. She told InuYasha what her swollen belly meant and had smiled and walked away when he had attacked the woman he loved.

"YOU!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards the woman readying an arrow in her bow.  
She fired it but again the woman laughing dodged it.  
Kagome had reached her at this point and her fist had connected with the woman's face.  
"Who are you!" Kagome screamed at her.  
"I am the sister of the man you killed here to exact his revenge!" Ino laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Kagome yelled.  
"Stupid girl, In your anger you lost yourself. My brother in his reincarnated demon form has bitten you. You will die from his poison and you are out of ways to be saved from death." Ino giggled sadistically.  
At that moment she looked at her neck where the demon that had jumped off her shoulder on to the woman's shoulder.  
"What is your name spider?" Kagome hissed.  
"He is my brother, Onigumo, reincarnated as a spider demon after you killed him after the witch Kikyo destroyed him. You being her reincarnation and also responsible for finally killing him must pay which you will." Ino said with a horrific smile.  
Kagome could tell this woman's soul had been tainted, she didn't doubt that this spider demon was responsible. She winced as she felt the poison follow through her.

"DRAGON STRIKE!"  
A flash of blue burst from Sesshomaru's sword and InuYasha struggled to get away, he then fired the backlash wave to counter with both attacks exploding together when they reached one another blasting those near the two brothers away. Miroku and Sango where trying to calm InuYasha from up in the air on Kirara but he didn't recognise them. Sesshomaru glared at them, though they were his mate's friends they would get hurt if they continued getting in the way. Kohaku had rushed to help Kagome at his sisters request and he could see sweat on her brow and her face twisted in pain. She was still fighting with the woman firing arrows and dodging her attacks.

Kagome knew she had to end this soon, or she would die and leave the woman victor and no way was she dying first. The woman had to die first. Mustering all the strength she could she fired and arrow at the woman's heart. Ino screamed as arrow hit her with amazing force. Mika jumped off her shoulder and hissed at the woman. Ino pulled out the arrow and fired again at Kagome. How did she not die? Thought Kagome as she panted heavily. She must be drawing power from somewhere. But where?

Sesshomaru stole a quick glance at his mate, she was in pain but he could just barely smell the tiniest amount of her blood, as if she had just pricked her finger. Then he heard the sound of swords clashing and he turned his thoughts back to the battle with his brother. Miroku and Sango continued to call to InuYasha begging him to stop. But he was too far gone. That's when Sesshomaru swapped his Tokijin for his Baksaiga. InuYasha was beyond saving.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Goodbye my love**

Kagome looked up to see what Sesshomaru had done. It was going to be over for InuYasha. Before she could say anything she was hit in the face by woman.  
"I am your opponent."  
Kagome was confused. The woman had said the spider demon on her shoulder was Onigumo the man who had been reborn as Naraku. But Naraku hadn't been dead that long for a soul to already be reused had it? And how did he know he was the reincarnation? She had no memories of her past life as Kikyo. The only way she knew she was the reincarnation of the priestess was because she travelled back in time and was told so after the jewel was ripped out of her body. Something wasn't right.  
"So you are Onigumo? The man that fell in love with Kikyo and perished as Naraku?" She asked the spider panting.  
"Yes." He hissed at her.  
"Why seek revenge? You already killed Kikyo, and technically you died at everyone's hands. So why are you only punishing me?"  
"It isn't just you." He said smiling.  
"InuYasha lost his human heart, Sesshomaru is about to lose his mate and your other friends like this demon slayer helping you stand will all die too."  
Kohaku was helping her stand up right as she had held and arm out when he came to help her indicating that he say out of the fight. He had decided to help her stand instead, refusing to leave her.  
"No I wont let you hurt them any of them!" She screamed.  
"Too late."

A brilliant green blasted through the air and green lighting crackled Kagome turned to see that InuYasha had fallen to his brother and his vicious sword Baksaiga.  
Ripping herself from Kohaku's grasp she ran over to the dying half demon as the Baksaiga ripped him to pieces destroying all of him. His sword lay not too far from him and the shard had shattered he was no longer under the control of Ino.  
"InuYasha." Kagome said sadly when she reached him.  
He still hadn't changed back, so his human heart was truly lost.  
"Ka-Kagome."  
"I'm so sorry all of this happened, I never did betray you. Stupid stubborn dog it was a demon worm that tricked you I wasn't pregnant!" She cried her tears falling on him.  
The tears slowly changed him back as the green lighting destroying him continued killing him.  
"Kagome, I am so sorry, I should have believed you. My heart just loved you so much and when everything happened I broke apart. You were my everything and you still are. But I failed you. I can see that you and my brother are together I can smell his mark on you. I'm glad though because if I had to leave your life in anyone's hands, it would be his." He choked out.  
Her tears were purifying the demon in him allowing his broken heart to resurface and allow Kagome to see his eyes gold like her mates one last time.  
"I will always love you in my own way, I never imagined it would end this way. I honestly thought we were going to be forever. But you are right your brother healed my broken heart and allowed for it to beat again. When you killed me my heart stopped in more ways than one. But I forgive you, we were tricked." She cried.  
"It seems I was fated to have the woman I love taken from me by trickery of others." He said a tear escaping from his eye.  
"InuYasha I'm so sorry for everything."  
"It is me that should be sorry, not you. Hey I can see Kikyo she, she waited for me." He said staring at someone she couldn't see.  
Kagome cried as a smile of peace came across his face.  
"Kagome thank you for all you did for me. You changed me for the better. I had a life I never dreamed I would have with you. I laughed and had friends. I cried and felt pain for others suffering. You made me love in ways I didn't know I could love." He choked as his eyes began closing.  
"Goodbye, my love."  
With that he was gone, she screamed in pain. He had broken her heart but it didn't mean that he wasn't in there anymore. He would always be her friend.

InuYasha took Kikyo's hand.  
"Thank you for waiting for me."  
She smiled at him and they took one last look before they stepped into the afterlife together.  
"Kagome be safe." They both whispered.

Tears streaming down her face and poison filling her every breath full of pain she heard the whisper meant for her. She was glad Kikyo had waited for him, so he wasn't alone on the way to the afterlife. But it still hurt as he was too young to have died. Sesshomaru looked at the woman he loved and his heart bleed for her. He had tried to end the fight without killing him but at the end he had no choice. He had never liked his brother but he did fell some grief at his death. He was just hoping that if and when he died his father could forgive him for what he did. He had to do it. He hoped Kagome would forgive him. A scream tore them from the dead body, Ino's chest was bleeding where Kagome had shot her she was gurgling in her own blood.  
"Brother!" She cried.  
"Ino I am not your brother, you were a mere puppet to get me what I wanted." Hissed the spider leaping off her shoulder.  
Ino's body fell to the ground with an oomph.  
"You tricked me?" She whispered trying to cling to life.  
"Yes I did it was easy to sway your mind. Foolish human. You allowed me to tear apart Kagome and that dead man over there. You made his death a reality. I achieved what my brother couldn't. My brother one of the demons inside Naraku once he had convinced that brother of yours to take them in. He was notable but he failed and me, I caused so much anguish. Just wait until my poison kills that girl!" The spider laughed.

Sesshomaru and everyone else's eyes flew to Kagome who was on her knee's with sweat all over her face struggling to breathe by InuYasha's body. Sesshomaru hissed and cut the spider into two. The spider didn't mind he had achieved what he wanted too. Everyone would know of him, he who had manipulated and caused the death of InuYasha and soon the girl.  
"Mika is my name." He yelled as he died. Demons and humans in the palace heard the name and would always remember what the little spider achieved. They wouldn't glorify him, they would hate him for what he brought them all.  
Sesshomaru had reached Kagome's side before she had lost consciousness. He was going to lose his mate after all they had been through. He wished he had mated her sooner.  
"Kagome I love you." He whispered tears building up.  
"I love you." She meekly whispered before her breathing slowed and then stopped.  
Sesshomaru felt like he had been ripped into pieces. He held her to his chest and freely let tears flow. His mate was gone.  
"Sesshomaru look!" Exclaimed Kohaku. Kohaku had joined his sister and brother in law as they ran to InuYasha's side.  
Ino was glowing with a white light and it left her body and went into Kagome's, and the dead began to breathe.  
Ino smiled one last time and left for the netherworld. She had used the last of her spiritual power to bring life back into Kagome she couldn't believe she had allowed an imposter to taint her. At least now she could see her real brother.  
Sesshomaru whispered a thank you to the dead woman who had granted Kagome life and then nuzzled into Kagome's neck whispering that he loved her over and over.


	22. Epilogue

**Chapter 21 – Epilogue**

Kagome had woken an hour after her life had been spared yet again. She was in Sesshomaru's arms and he was smothering her with kisses and "I love you" whispered over and over.  
"Sesshomaru could Tensaiga not bring him back." She whispered.  
He stiffened.  
"No I couldn't, Baksaiga doesn't allow for one to be brought back after. I'm sorry." He said pain in his voice.  
"You did what you had to, since we couldn't." Kagome glanced over to where InuYasha's body lay Sango and Miroku were hugging and crying while Kohaku and Kirara cleaned him up as best they could.  
"All this devastation all because of one spider." Sesshomaru said angrily.  
Kagome burst into tears all the pain and hurt resurfacing as she stared at her once husband. Her first love.

She moved out of Sesshomaru's lap and walked over to InuYasha he looked like he was sleeping but the sword had destroyed him from the inside ripping his muscles and organs to pieces. She stroked his hair and touched his cooling face. She then lay over him and cried her heart out as her friends and mate watched their own hearts breaking at the sight.

A week had passed since InuYasha's death. All his friends stood at the palace gardens in mourning. The builders rebuilding the damaged areas were dismissed for the day, the day they lay InuYasha to rest. For a week he had lay in his coffin after he had been cleaned and dressed as a young lord per the Lady of the West's instructions. Then they waited until all his friends reached the palace before they had the funeral. They had even managed to find Shippo who was just out of his exam and had nearly reached the highest rank of fox demon. Jinenji and his mother came, even Koga and his wife with Ginta and Hakkaku came. Every friend they had ever made came to say goodbye.

Kaede performed the service alongside Miroku and many tears were shed. Then it was Kagome's turn to speak. She walked up to where his coffin lay covered in flowers. She smiled a small smile he would have hated having so many flowers around him.

"InuYasha was many things. He was stubborn, hot-headed and rude. But he was also loving, caring and put his life on the line to protect those that needed it. He was my first love, my first kiss. He was and will always be my best friend. It pains me ill never hear him laugh again, or yell in anger. I will miss his smile and how it made his eyes light up. I'll miss everything. I wish him happiness where ever his journey takes him next. I hope he laughs a lot, and loves with an open heart. I will always keep him in my heart and he will always have a piece of mine. We are and always have been bound to each other. Goodbye InuYasha, i love you forever and always and I'll see you again one day." Her speech was short because it was all she could manage before falling to her knees and bursting into tears.

InuYasha watched the large crowd cry as they lowered him down into the garden under the tree that Kagome adored so much. He hadn't realised he had made so many friends. Kikyo held his hand as he watched his friends tell him goodbye. They had come to see his funeral before returning back to the netherworld for good. He had tears flowing from Kagome's words she was being held by his brother who looked pained. He knew Sesshomaru did what he had to. He would be forgiven.  
He whispered to his brother before he and Kikyo left for good. His heart warmed by how much they all cared.

"Sesshomaru take care of her"

Sesshomaru's head whipped up when he heard those words and nodded. He would take care of her his brother didn't even need to tell him. He looked down at the crying woman in his arms, he was bound to her by love he would always care for her until he died.

"Goodbye brother."

- One Year Later -

"Push my lady!"  
Kagome screamed in pain as she gave the final push to expel her child from her and lay back breathing heavily. A small cry was heard and she smiled.  
"My lady it's a boy!"  
Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru who was holding her hand they had a son.  
"What will his name be?"  
"InuYasha" They both said without thought they both smiled at each other when they realised thay had had the same idea.  
Sesshomaru kissed the love of his life and smiled as the West had an heir now and would bear the name of his fallen brother to honour him. This was one of the happiest days of his life beside the night he made his mate his.

That night as she held the baby who looked like a carbon copy of his father she told him of his name to honour his uncle and what man his uncle was like. Sesshomaru cuddled with her and his son and told him of when his uncle was a child. Sesshomaru was happy he had his mate and his heir. They learnt that the life Kagome had now was as long as his a gift from Ino the woman they buried before InuYasha, the woman who saved Kagome linking her life with her mates. So she would live as long as him. They would have centuries together and their family which would no doubt grow.

"I love you Sesshomaru."  
"As I love you Kagome"

Kagome smiled her life was perfect her and her family were bound together just as her an InuYasha had been. The love in the room made her feel more content than she had ever been. They were bound by love and bound to tomorrow because of it.

A/N: This brings to an end my first fan fiction and using the reviews I've got I'm planning an even better story next time thanks to all the constructive criticism and advice. I hope you enjoyed my first piece of work and I look forward to doing more.


End file.
